Blair's New stalker
by PainfullyAwkward
Summary: Season 4, blair and serena are in paris, chuck turns up, as does nate, chuck brings eva to make blair jelous, though blair might just fall in love with her new... bodygaurd. but are B   C over? E/C/B/B's new man   hints of S/N


**A/N: Season 4, Chuck arrives in Paris with Eva weeks after Blair and Serena, Nate tags along, and Blair has a new... friend?**

"So your job is to stalk people?" Blair asked disgusted.

"No not stalk, protect, watch, or in your case admire," he smirked walking closer to her as they were walking over a bridge.

Smirking, extreme cockiness, constant flirting, he reminded her so much of Chuck. This had been the first time she had thought about him in her time in Paris... except when she heard he was shot... and when her dad asked about him...and when Nate showed up... and every time Serena said she was in love with an adorable French guy, but other than those times he had been the last thing on her mind... maybe not the last thing... but defiantly not the first thing.

"How long are you going to be stalking me?"

"Until your out of Paris, your dad's campaign can't risk any scandals right now, you're too much of a risk" he smiled, "Earl and Jerry are watching your mum and stepfather... it's just precautions."

"Ergh, I don't need a babysitter... Serena!" Blair spotted he best friend in the park with Nate... Chuck and some blond girl.

"B! Look who decided to come to Paris," Serena said in her fake happy voice.

"Eva this Blair," Chuck said introducing Blair to his blond friend.

"Blair Waldorf, we meet again," Eva chuckled and gave Blair a hug.

"You two know each other?" Chuck asked with great surprise.

"Yes, Chuckie we used to go to tennis camp together, my biggest competition... and my father works at her father's law firm," she explained.

"Oh yer, but I always won," Blair winked.

Chuck now had a cane but was looking fine other than that. He wore beige pants and a white shirt, with a brown vest over the top. Of course his cane was coordinated so it matched his outfit.

Serena noticed the guy that was with Blair a few metres away, "Hey, would you like to come get lunch with us?" Serena asked him.

"Oh, no! He can't, sorry, he has to get to work," Blair jumped in.

"You are my work sweet cheeks," he grinned, "Yes I would love to, you must be Serena right?"

Blair's face dropped; and dawdled behind her stalker and Serena as they walked to the restaurant.

They all sat on a table together and Troy (her stalker, whose name she only just found out), told them all about how Blair came to be his assignment.

Blair and Serena got up to go get some drinks, "He's hot, and really likes you," Serena said.

Blair looked over at Troy he had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes and her wore a white shirt with a brown vest over, black pants and a beige blazer over the top. She had to admit on some level he was quite attractive, but it made her feel a little sick thinking that way about someone other than Chuck.

"Didn't you hear him, I'm just an assignment... anyway I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

"Oh yer, if you're just an assignment then why was he staring at you the hole time, surly he doesn't need to watch you every second."

They walked back to the table and Troy flashed her a smile, she gave him a half smile back, and then looked at Chuck who looked like he was about to murder the guy.

"Chuckie Wuckie, you promised we would go shopping, and I want more jewellery." Eva pouted.

"Later," he said not bothering to look at her, he was too busy staring at Blair.

****

They were all walking through the park, Chuck couldn't keep his eyes of Blair and it began to becoming quite a nuisance for Eva.

"Chuckie," she sang, "I want to go shopping, take me out now!" She nuzzled his Neck.

"Later," he replied pushing her lips away from him.

Blair was wearing a short hot pink and black striped dress, with black sandals, her hair was lighter than normal, and she looked somewhat thinner than normal.

"Serena! I'm so sick of my dad not trusting me, "Blair whined.

"He does trust you," Serena replied.

"Then why have I got Mr. obnoxious over here following me... Do you remember when we used to dance on tables?"

"Of course B, how could I forget?"

Blair eyed a bar that was packed. Serena caught on to her plan.

They ran over to the bar and soon enough they were on top of the tables dancing seductively having the time of their lives.

****

"So you just follow Blair around all day stopping her from making a scene?" Chuck asked intrigued.

"Yer..." They both walked into the bar and found Blair and Serena dancing on the bar and tables together. "She's not exactly making this easy," Troy said.

Chuck chuckled; he used to love it when Blair and Serena table danced at parties just to piss of their parents.

"Blair? Blair please stop now," Troy yelled at her over the whistling men and drunks.

"Hmmm no thank you, I don't think I will."

"Blair, don't make me do this," he warned her.

"What are you going to do Troy? Huh?" she smirked and continued dancing with Serena.

Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder and walked out of the bar.

"Hey! Put me down! I'll call my lawyer, put me down now!" she yelled as he continued carrying her down the street over his shoulder.

"Hmmm no thank you, I don't think I will," he grinned.

After 3 blocks she stopped squirming and just layed there, 'Some job you got here."

He finally put her down, she fell a bit but he caught her, "wow easy there."

They started walking down the street in silence until Troy broke it eventually.

"So... what's the deal with you and Bass?"

"It's none of your business," she replied sharply.

He kept on walking.

"If you must know, we used to date, not anymore," Blair explained.

"So have you got a boyfriend at the moment?"

"No... Why are you asking?"

"Just curious, you know I'm going to know these things sooner or later with all the time we are spending together."

Blair moaned, "So what about you? You got a girlfriend... or a boyfriend?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Haha, no to both, So Blair: tell me about your life," he chuckled.

"Well, I used to date Nate, until he slept with Serena and then she left for boarding school. My dad let me and my mum for another man: Roman, Serena came back, I started dating Chuck, My mother married a Jewish gnome, I broke up with Chuck, I got expelled in my last week of school and got pulled form Yale, I dated Nate, I dated chuck, I broke up with Chuck, and I came to Paris for the summer holidays." Blair sighed, "What about you?"

"Ohhh that's hard to beat, I'm just a simple kid from California, who got a job in Paris as a body guard."

"Oh come, something remotely interesting must have happened to you some point in your life," Blair teased.

"Hmmmm, well... once my boss gave me a job to watch over a possible future governor of France's daughter, and instantly when I met her my breath was taken away," he explained.

Blair smiled, she really liked Troy, but he was no Chuck.

"She was stunning, and I mean really beautiful, long chestnut hair, captivating brown eyes... she made my job a thousand times harder than it usually is... and I have watched over psychopathic murderers."

He stopped walking and stood there turned to Blair.

"What happened next?" Blair asked straining in to his blue eyes.

"I started to fall her... not just her amazing looks, but her witty, stubborn, intelligent, unique personality."

Troy leant in to Blair, tucked her hair behind her ear, and stroked her cheek.

So many thoughts were whizzing through her head, she liked Troy, she really did, but somehow she felt guilty for liking someone other than Chuck. But then again Chuck had obviously moved on, she couldn't just wallow in self pity and torture herself loving Chuck for the rest of her life.

She stood on her toes and softly pressed her lips against his.

Chuck watched as the love of his life kissed some jerk, he didn't know how yet, but he was sure that he would Blair back.

**Authors Note: Love it? Hate it? TBC? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
